


Tocsin - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1201]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony attempts to nurse Gibbs back to health. Meanwhile Kort is plotting.





	Tocsin - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/14/2002 for the word [tocsin](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/14/tocsin).
> 
> tocsin  
> An alarm bell, or the ringing of a bell for the purpose of alarm.  
> A warning.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

They’d lost most of the castle servants to whatever was going on that was turning people into animated objects. Still Fornell, Ducky, and the other animated objects did their best to help Tony get Gibbs to his bedroom. Abby banged on the glass she was still trapped under, worried about her father. 

Of course, she couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t even stop her scary look a like from sneering and calling Gibbs a fool and a useless King. Abby worried her head off, but her beast like personality in her body didn’t care. 

Diane too, showed no concern about Gibbs and Tony eventually got frustrated enough with both of them that he banned them from Gibbs’ chambers. Not that that stopped either of them from appearing as he was trying to nurse Gibbs back to health and causing havoc. Diane especially seemed to make it worse whenever she appeared and Gibbs would have a set back.

It should have been a relatively simple wound to treat, but it grew infected despite Tony’s best attempts to care for it. Of course, even injured Gibbs tried to protect Tony including taking whatever magic spells Diane was casting at Tony which definitely didn’t help matters any. Still Gibbs was starting to improve, albeit slowly.

Of course, that wasn’t anywhere close to the end of their problems. Kort hadn’t been around for which Tony was grateful. He didn’t think he could handle, Kort, Abby, and Diane. 

Unfortunately for Tony and Gibbs, Kort had instead been inciting the villagers against Gibbs. The few villagers that were still alive, he poisoned their minds with tales of a beautiful man trapped by a beast in the castle. None of them remembered that the beast was their king. 

Kort spread this tale far and wide, including the neighboring kingdom that Shannon had come from. There he told of how the beast had murdered Shannon and would soon do the same to this beautiful man that he’d captured. Soon tocsins were ringing across the countryside near and far as Kort gathered a veritable army to storm the castle and get Tony and hopefully kill the beast at the same time.

Kort didn’t want Tony to befall the same fate as Shannon. He didn’t understand why Tony kept turning him down. Kort was a better man than the beast. 

Why couldn’t Tony see that? Still Kort would prove he was the better man by slaying the beast. He had a trick up his sleeve in the form of Diane too.

Tony stared out at the army of people coming towards the castle. This wasn’t a good sign. The castle help agreed and despite being stuck as animated objects, they moved everything they could to help block the villagers from getting into the castle. 

That’s when Tony realized who was leading the army. “Kort!” Tony shouted from the parapet. “Leave! He’s not the monster you think he is.”

Kort didn’t listen and neither did anyone else. Kort did leave the villagers to pound against the castle gates while he scaled the castle walls to reach Tony and take him home with him. Of course, the beast wasn’t having any of it. 

A battle quickly raged overhead between the beast and Kort as they fought amongst the castles tumbling towers while the villagers rammed the castle gates. The beast had the advantage as it was his castle, but Kort had been there many times and Diane was on his side.

Kort was gaining the upper hand much to Tony’s consternation. Of course, that was before Diane realized that Kort was going to kill the beast. Despite turning him into a beast, Diane still loved Gibbs. 

He may not love her enough for them to be true loves, but she still loved him enough that he might be her true love even though she wasn’t his. Her magic changed and turned against Kort, resulting in Kort tumbling off of one of the towers to land on the ground with broken bones. She saved the beast, but he didn’t notice. 

His eyes were only for Tony. Diane’s rage knew no bounds. She’d saved that ungrateful bastard from death and he still couldn’t see her.

A storm brewed overhead as Diane’s anger grew. Neither Tony nor Gibbs paid any attention though too lost in making sure the other was ok to notice.The castle walls shattered with a loud bang as the villagers finally made it through the gates. 

Tony and Gibbs knew this was the end for them, but neither of them could bring themselves to hurt the misguided villagers whose only fault was listening to the wrong guy. Ducky and the rest of the animated castle objects that used to be people weren’t about to go down without a fight though. They knew Gibbs and Tony didn’t deserve this. 

They weren’t about to let a few short sighted people destroy what was left of the kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Christmas is over, I have a few stories to post before the New Year and a few more planned for after the new year and then I'll be resetting and planning for how best I want to do things for 2019.
> 
> It's almost the end of 2018, better get your last 2018 prompts added to my collection quick if you want to prompt me for 2018. My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
